You
by HeArTbReAk ShOw
Summary: Jeff and Trish aren't together and it's killing them inside, but what theydon't know, is that it's tearing everyone apart and hurting everyone else more, especially Shannon. Please R&R!
1. You I've fallen so deeply, please help

You Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE, or any of these people, do you think I'd be writing this fan fiction? I don't own them, I wished I owned them though... But doesn't everybody! And I don't own the poem, if you read who it's by you'll know. Author's note: It's really bad, I know it is, and if you don't like Jeff/ Trish, don't read. Amy = Lita You comfort me better than any chair, bed, room, or house---  
  
You amaze me more than any facts, stories, truths, or lies---  
  
You enhance me more than any drug, drink, pill, or powder---  
  
You predict me better than any parent, coach, counselor, or teacher---  
  
You season me better than any salt, pepper, winter, or summer---  
  
You entertain me more than any movie, show, song, or competition---  
  
You control me better than any school, job, jail, or prison---  
  
You love me more than any person, God, business, or existence---  
  
In my existence..............Believe............I do  
  
In our existence.............I live...........for you  
  
~ " You" Jeffrey Nero Hardy  
  
Jeff rolled over to the other side off his empty cold bed. It had been one month, three weeks, four days, 6 hours, 24 minutes, since Beth left Jeff. It was 3:24 in the morning. He couldn't sleep. He kept remembering the night. It was exactly 9:00. Jeff was dressed up in his nicest suit. It was gray without a tie and he had on a white button up shirt. He had dyed his hair completely blond for her, and combed it back into a nice ponytail. He took her to a nice Italian resturant. He had also brought her a diamond bracelet. She walked into the resturant, and walked out of his life. He was devestated. It was like he was stabbed a million times in his heart. He didn't want her to see him break down and cry. He didn't want her to see that she hurt him, that was what she wanted. At least that's what it seemed like. He couldn't hold most of it in though. Once one tear fell out, others followed staining his red face. She didn't even wipe a tear away. She didn't even try. It was as if she didn't care at all, as if there wasn't an ounce of care for him, or hope for them. She didn't care at all for him. Jeff then threw up his head. He didn't bother wipe away his tears.  
  
" Fine! I'll be better without you!" He yelled. She turned. She heard his words. She wasn't sure if he ment it or not. She walked back. She looked up into his greenish-reddish eyes.  
  
" Jeffrey, don't get me wrong, I still love you, we just aren't ment to be. It doesn't work at all and you knew it, I knew it, everyone knew it from the start. Everyone knew that we wouldn't last." She tried to touch Jeff's face, but he moved away her hand.  
  
" We've gotten this far, why stop now. Why?" Jeff asked. He voice sounded choaked up from holding in his tears. She didn't answer she just walked away. She never came back. Jeff left soon after she did and went back to his own empty home. There he let out everything. His sorrow, his hate, his pain, his anger, his suffering. Everything had unleashed from his body. After it happened he felt empty. Emotionless. He felt as if he was a dead body. He used to belive his life was perfect. He used to think nothing could make things bad. He used to think he lived for someone. But now, he lived for no one, so all his dreams of a perfect life were gone and Jeff knew, they were never coming back.  
  
**********  
  
" Jeff, you can't let this hurt you." Amy said trying to cheer the sad Jeff Hardy that lay before her. She couldn't bear to see him this way.  
  
" Yeah, Amy's right. This is probably what she wants. Anyway, how long has it been-"  
  
" One month, three weeks, four days, twelve hours, and nineteen minutes." Jeff said, cutting off his older brother Matt. Matt rolled his eyes at how pathetic his brother Jeff was. Jeff didn't care though, because he couldn't agree more.  
  
" Why are you going to keep track of something like this. I thought you forgot about her a long time ago." Amy said wondering why now he would start to act this way. Jeff leaned over his bed to his nightstand. He opened a drawer with a bunch of paper in it. He showed them an invitation.  
  
" Because she's getting married. Why did she invite me?" Jeff asked. Amy shrugged giving Matt his cue to jump in and give an answer.  
  
" Maybe she thought you two were still friends. Maybe she thought you two could still talk and come to each other's weddings and stuff?" Matt said trying to help with his very stupid words of wisdom. Jeff looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" That was a lame answer Matt," Jeff said lifting his head from the pillow he was lying on. He smiled a little.  
  
" See Jeff? You're smiling! You don't need her! You guys can be friends. Now are you going to the wedding, cause we are." Amy said with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
" You guys were invited too?" Jeff asked.  
  
" Actually I was asked to be one of her bridesmaids." Amy said nervously.  
  
" You accepted?" Jeff asked.  
  
" Of course! It's her wedding. It's a happy day of her life. Of course I going to say yes." Amy said matter of factly. Jeff sighed. A happy day of her life. A dreaded day of his life.  
  
" Fine, I call today and tell her I'm coming." Jeff said sighing heavily. He didn't really didn't want to go, but he would never hear the end of it from Amy, if he refused.  
  
" With who exactly?" Matt asked.  
  
" Matt..." Amy said through her teeth.  
  
" I guess... I don't know," Jeff said trying to think of all the people he could go with. There weren't exactly many people to choose from.  
  
" You know what, we'll leave and you try and think of someone to bring to the wedding. Come on Matt." Amy said pulling Matt out of the room. Jeff sat back and thought. Who would he bring to an ex-girlfriend's wedding?  
  
**********  
  
" This inter- gender tag-team match is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, weighing in at 215 pounds, from Cameron, North Carolina JEFF HARDY!" Jeff came out to his music. This was only his third match since he had returned from his long deserved vacation that he spent sulking around in his house. He though he was going to be spending that whole vacation with Beth when he scheduled it, but the break up lead to a vacation of nothing to take his mind off the pain. " And introducing his partner, from Toronto, Canada, Trish Stratus!" Patricia came down the ramp to where Jeff was. Jeff sat on the ropes so it would be easier for Patricia to get in the ring. She smiled and got into the ring.  
  
" A real gentleman that Jeff Hardy," J.R. said.  
  
" Just the kind of man a diva like Trish would want! He's nice, loyal, willing to do anything. Basically a man slave for Trish to play with!" King commented.  
  
" Well Jeff knows when the line is crossed, I think." J.R. commented.  
  
" Now making their way to the ring Steven Richards and Victoria!" They got into the ring and as usual Steven hugged Victoria's legs.  
  
" Now this guy's a man slave. He's willing to go to hell for this crazed woman." J.R. said as Steven wrapped his arms around Victoria as if he was protecting her from something. The match took up about ten minutes before Jazz, Rodney Mack, and Theodore Long decided to come out and beat the shit out of Patricia, Jeff, Victoria and Steven. They didn't quite get to Victoria and Steven. Jazz had gone straight for Patricia and Rodney straight for Jeff. Rodney slammed Jeff onto the floor, and Jazz had used the chicken wing on Patricia causing her a lot of pain, and slamming her down on to the mat.  
  
" I'm the BITCH!" Jazz screamed once she was done with Patricia. Jeff ran into the ring to help his on-screen "girlfriend". They were left in the ring alone. Jeff helped Patricia out the ring and when they got to the ramp he kissed her forehead as if he was trying to heal her pain. Once they got backstage Patricia quickly walked away, but Jeff wanted to speak to her, so he used something that would annoy her to get her attention.  
  
" Hey Pat," Jeff called. She turned to him and walked over.  
  
" Jeff you know I hate it when people call me that," She said smiling at him and playfully pushing him. Jeff smiled at her as he stepped closer to her.  
  
" Exactly why I used it. Hey, I was wondering would you do me a huge favor?" He asked.  
  
" Depends Jeff, what is it?"  
  
" Well my ex is having a wedding and..."  
  
" You want me to be your date to this wedding right?" Jeff shook his head up and down. To indicate that she was right. " No Jeff, I'm not going to interfere. Amy told me all about how you and this Beth girl broke up, how you mope about her and everything, and how now, she invites you to her wedding. Sorry Jeff but I'm not going to do it."  
  
" But Patricia, I need a date and I think you're the only eligible woman, and the only available woman who is worth going out with! To the wedding at least. I mean you're attractive, smart, funny," Jeff said complementing her.  
  
" Jeff your flattery isn't going to work this time. Not going and that's it... Jeff, I can't do it. It's just wrong." Patricia said not giving in.  
  
" What's wrong I just want you to come to the wedding with me!" Jeff complained.  
  
" Hello? Jeff I'm not stupid. Obviously you're gonna use me to possibly get Beth back." Trish said using common sense.  
  
" I know, but... Please?" Jeff asked.  
  
" No." She said simply.  
  
" Come on! Please!" Jeff was practically begging now. Patricia rolled her eyes as Jeff got on one knee. People were staring now, thinking that maybe Jeff had proposed to Trish.  
  
" Fine Jeff, I know I'm going to regret this later, but if you're that desperate, fine I'll go with you." She said quietly. Jeff smiled and got off his knee. He then kissed and hugged her.  
  
" No Patricia, you won't regret it I promise. Come to my house tonight okay? Bye!" Patricia rolled her eyes once again as Jeff ran off.  
  
**********  
  
Patricia knocked on Jeff's door. Jeff rushed down the stairs. He opened the door. He smiled. He kissed her on her cheek as a welcome and hugged her. He took her bags and put them into the guestroom. Patricia sat on the couch.  
  
" Okay, this is the plan tomorrow we pick out a dress, and make-up and-"  
  
" Jeff, Jeff, slow down. We should get comfortable first. Get to know each other better then we do now." She said, putting a finger to Jeff's lips. Jeff's eyes opened wide at her statement.  
  
" How, what do you mean by get to know each other better?" Jeff asked.  
  
" We're going to be staying with each other for a while... The wedding's this weekend and we're leaving Wednesday. We should get to know each other better then we already do." Patricia smiled sweetly.  
  
" Well, I uh, I um..." Jeff was lost for words. Patricia moved closer to him as he moved back.  
  
" Okay, Jeff. How much do you love Beth?" She asked.  
  
" More then life, more then anything." Jeff said as she moved back.  
  
" Okay, then we should get to know each other. I Know women, I am one so I know how they think. I dated you so this should be a little easier. I have a plan to get you Beth back so you can be happy again." Patricia said getting up. " Okay Jeff, stand up."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Just stand up!"  
  
" What are you gonna do to me?" He asked curiously.  
  
" STAND UP GOD DAMMIT BEFORE I HAVE TO KICK YOUR ASS!" She yelled. Jeff immediately jumped up, in fear that if he didn't; her head might start to spin. She was such a small lady, but she had a lot of energy and power in her. Personally, Jeff was afraid of her and actually, she terrified him. " Okay Jeff, now I'm going to be a random person at the wedding, and you're going to be yourself. Pretend that we're at the wedding. Someone asks you who I am. Okay, what do you say?"  
  
" My friend-"  
  
" Ok stop right there. You want Beth back right? So, you say something else! Like girlfriend or whatever. Okay let's start again. Hey Jeff, who is this lady you're with?" Patricia asked.  
  
" What lady?"  
  
" Jeffrey!" Patricia said, " stop kidding around this isn't funny!"  
  
" Alright, this is my new stripper, porn star girlfriend." Jeff said smirking. He obviously knew he was pissing her off.  
  
" No I'm not! Jeff stop it!" Patricia complained.  
  
" I know your not, you're the random person at the wedding." Jeff said being a pain in the neck.  
  
" Jeffrey Nero Hardy! I wrestle, not strip!" Patricia said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
" I just think a stripper girlfriend is a lot more interesting." Jeff said truthfully. Patricia pounced on Jeff. He was on the floor. She sat on his stomach.  
  
" Oh really Jeff? You want a stripper for a girlfriend?" Patricia said taking off her sweater. She stood over him slowly taking off every piece of clothing until she was in her pink underwear. She danced around the room. Jeff's eyes went wherever she did. She then pushed him down into a chair and sat on his lap. Then Jeff's mouth dropped.  
  
" Don't turn around. Whatever you do don't you dare turn around." Jeff whispered. He held her head so she wouldn't turn.  
  
" Why?" Patricia asked trying to loosen her head from Jeff's grip.  
  
" Amy, Matt, right behind us," Jeff said. Patricia's laughed.  
  
" Jeff stop kidding," she said shaking her head vigorously.  
  
" No we're really here." Patricia turned around to see Matt with his arms crossed over his chest. Amy was laughing. It was Matt's voice that alarmed Patricia. She jumped off of Jeff's lap.  
  
" I uh, excuse me... I'm very sorry, please for give me!" And Patricia immediately went up to Jeff's room. Jeff sat there with his mouth wide open. He didn't know what to say.  
  
" You had a good time tonight, didn't you Jeff?" Amy said smirking at him. Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
" What happened to the super depressed, sorry, can't go on living, little brother from yesterday?" Matt asked. Amy glared at Matt.  
  
" Matt he got over it. We should be happy for him!" Amy said trying to make happy vibes, instead of the angry ones Matt was sending out.  
  
" That quickly? I know Jeff, that's not how things are." Matt said explaining things to Amy.  
  
" Maybe Patricia was exactly what he was looking for. We should at least be happy for him and not upset that he's happy." Amy said making a point.  
  
" Did you not just see the same thing I did?" Matt asked. They were now fighting.  
  
" I saw Jeff having a good time! You can't run his life Matt! You can't choose who he falls in love with!" Amy said getting in Matt's face.  
  
" I'm not trying to run his life! I know my brother and he doesn't like her! He doesn't get over things that quickly Amy!" Matt yelled. Jeff was getting tired of them fighting so much, so he went upstairs to his room. Patricia was on his bed crying.  
  
" P-Patricia?" He said nervously. She looked up at him. Her eyes were red. He smiled at her and sat on the bed next to her. She hugged him. " Patricia why are you crying?" He asked.  
  
" I don't know. I just got so nervous when I got up here I started crying." She said as Jeff wiped away her tears. He smiled at her. Patricia smiled a little. " Um, Jeff? Could you get my clothes from downstairs?" She asked.  
  
" Sure." Jeff went downstairs. Matt and Amy were no longer fighting, now they were hugging. Jeff picked up Patricia's clothes from the floor and gave them a weird look.  
  
" Hey, little bro, could I talk to you for a second?" Matt said as he released himself from Amy. Jeff looked at the clothes in his arms and then upstairs.  
  
" I have to get these to Patricia." Jeff said trying to leave, but Matt gripped his shoulder so he couldn't leave.  
  
" Just a quick talk. Come on." Jeff followed his older brother outside. Once the door was closed, Matt hugged Jeff. Jeff tried to escape his brother's embrace.  
  
" MATT! Lemme go! I don't wanna hug my brother! Get offa me!" Jeff yelled bringing out the inner-child in him ( well the one who doesn't like getting hugged by his big brother anyway).  
  
" I'm sorry dude, I'm just so happy for you!" Matt said almost crying he was so happy.  
  
" Matt, stop it. You're scaring me." Jeff said backing away afraid that the next thing he was gonna do was kiss him.  
  
" You're finally over it lil' bro! You got Pat now! She can cook, she's beautiful, she's intelligent, did I mention she can cook! You're doing well now Jeff. You finally have someone that you might stay with for awhile. Someone that will care for you no matter what and knows you really well. Someone that I know will stay by your side and someone that will stay true. She's not perfect, but she's close. Jeff you're really lucky. You should be thankful for having Pat in your life. Again anyway." Matt said putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.  
  
" That's a great speech Matt, but right now, I have to attend to some unfinished business so um, bye." Jeff said turning around to leave.  
  
" Unfinished business eh lil' bro? Protection, protection, protection." Matt said smirking  
  
" Gr! Whatever Matt!" Jeff went back up stairs. Oh great. Now Matt thought Patricia was his girlfriend, so now he was going to tell Amy. And Amy would tell Lillian, Lillian would tell Terri, and Terri would tell every living soul...  
  
**********  
  
Patricia woke up next to Jeff. He looked so cute sleeping. She was wearing his Jeremy McGrath T-shirt. She then decided to sit on Jeff. So, she sat on him and then pinched his cheek as hard as she could. He woke up yelling at her.  
  
" PAT!" He yelled annoyed, "what'd you do that for?"  
  
" You just looked so cute, I couldn't resist! And don't call me Pat!" She laughed. Jeff smiled rubbing his cheeks. He wasn't the only cute one around here. Patricia got off of him to let him take control of himself again. She laid on her side of the bed as Jeff got up.  
  
" We have to leave at about 1:30. We have to look for a dress for you to wear to the wedding." Jeff said taking out a shirt and pants.  
  
" A dress? We have to look for a dress? How about I look for a dress." She said getting out of the bed also. She walked over to Jeff to wait for him to answer.  
  
" Well, I thought we could do this together as a get to know each other thing. Also if I'm paying for it, I don't trust that you will come back with just a dress." Jeff suggested nicely. Patricia smiled.  
  
" We know each other Jeff." She said smiling.  
  
" Yeah, but we don't know each other." Jeff said nervously.  
  
"Oh!" Patricia said finally noticing what he meant. " I guess we don't know each other... Like that anyway." She said sitting on the bed.  
  
" Patricia, to make this work, I have to pretend that I'm with you, pretend that I'm in love with you. I love you but, not that way which we should, and but, it's hard cause I love Beth, but I love you too, just not that way even though I have too and..." Patricia put a finger to his lips. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
" I'm going in the shower now ok?" Jeff nodded his head and Patricia went into the shower. He then went downstairs. God, she was beautiful. Maybe Matt had a point, but then again, Patricia was like Jeff's best friend! He wouldn't go out with her! That'd be disgusting!  
  
" Hey, are you going shopping today?" Jeff turned around to see Matt.  
  
" Uh, yeah." Jeff replied knowing Matt was gonna ask for something.  
  
" Maybe me and Amy could go with you?" Matt asked hopping Jeff would say yes.  
  
" But, we..." Jeff complained.  
  
" I know, but it was Amy's idea. She said her and Patricia need to talk. Girl stuff and that they needed to be in a certain 'environment'." Matt said intruding and biting his lip. Jeff sighed.  
  
" Fine! But Right after Amy does what she has to do, you guys leave!" Jeff said upset that he and Patricia wouldn't have a lot of alone time..  
  
" Thanks," Matt said smiling. He then left. What was Jeff doing?  
  
**********  
  
" Ooo! Amy! Look at these!" Patricia said pointing to a dress in one of the windows. They ran over to a nice dress in the window.  
  
" You wanna go in here now?" Jeff asked.  
  
" Uh huh!" Patricia and Amy went in. Matt and Jeff went inside after. A woman greeted them.  
  
" Hi, can I help you?" She asked.  
  
" I um, were ah, dress." Jeff said tripping over his words. He was looking at Amy and Patricia trying on veils. Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
" What he's trying to say is he needs to find a dress for his ahem, girlfriend..." Matt said smirking. Jeff pushed him.  
  
" Which one... The red head or the blond one?" The lady asked.  
  
" Blond." Matt replied.  
  
" I have the perfect dress you guys wait here in the waiting room. She'll be out in a few minutes." The lady went to talk to Patricia while Matt and Jeff waited.  
  
" God, there's sure a lot of wedding dresses in here." Matt said looking around.  
  
" Yeah, what did Amy want to talk to Patricia about?" Jeff asked.  
  
" All Amy said was that it was an update on what each Jeff-girlfriend should know. I know, It's crazy." Matt said laughing.  
  
" Jeff-girlfriend? What the hell is that?" Jeff asked.  
  
" Someone who's your girlfriend, doh! I'm happy for you Jeff, you've finally grown up." Matt said punching his shoulder. Jeff rubbed his shoulder and looked away from Matt. Matt was really proud of his little brother, Jeff knew that, but when Matt was proud of him, he took it so far where he wouldn't miss a moment to mention it.  
  
He wished he'd miss a moment, that way, there was less pain and hugging.  
  
" Dude, Jeff you won't believe what I'm lookin' at." Matt stated. Jeff lifted his head up. Patricia looked absolutely stunning. She had on a white wedding dress and a veil on her head. The dress was designed so there were white sewn on fabric lines and Jeff could tell she had a corset on. The neck was really low and was sleeveless. She had on white gloves that were embroidered with flowers.  
  
" She's, she's, beautiful." Jeff said without thinking. The lady smiled.  
  
" Can't wait to see her walk down the isle in this one huh?" The lady said fixing the dress a little to make it seem more appealing. Jeff couldn't say a word. He wanted to say they weren't getting married and that this was for a wedding to attend, but Jeff was speechless. Matt nudge hum but it was no use! Jeff was stunned. He was thinking about marriage and it wasn't exactly as beautiful as Patricia was now. Finally, Matt spoke up for his little brother.  
  
" I'm sorry Miss, they aren't getting married, we're going to a wedding, they're looking for a dress for her to wear to the wedding." Matt explained.  
  
" Oh! Then I'll go find another dress..."  
  
" No! I mean I really like the dress Jeff! Please can we use this dress! It's beautiful!" Patricia begged. Jeff snapped out of it.  
  
" But the dress is so expensive and we don't need the veil and it looks too much like a wedding dress." Jeff said examining the dress. Matt sighed and pulled Jeff aside.  
  
" Jeff, Jeff, Jeff... Get her the dress! Look at how happy she is in it. You know how disappointed she'd be without it?" Matt said putting a hand on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff sighed.  
  
" Fine! Get the dress Patricia, but you should know this is your birthday/Christmas gift!" Jeff said upset that he was spending so much money. She did look great in it though, and it gave Jeff the chills how beautiful she was in it. Patricia was thrilled. Jeff could tell that she was because she wouldn't stop talking about the dress.  
  
" Jeff! Look over here!" Patricia brought him over to a Candy store.  
  
" What?" Jeff asked walking over. Patricia put on puppy dog eyes.  
  
" Pretty Please Jeff?" Patricia begged.  
  
" We have enough sweets back home to last you the rest of the week you don't need that! I'm not getting that for you Patricia." Jeff said crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't going to give in this time. He was going to stand his ground and not be tricked into getting her the lollypop.  
  
" Yeah but look at that huge lollypop! Isn't it pretty?" Patricia said begging. Jeff sighed he looked over at Matt who was giving him a look of disapproval. Jeff had to give in he had no choice.  
  
" Fine!" Jeff said groaning.  
  
" I promise Jeff, this will be the last thing!" Patricia said squealing.  
  
Jeff had a feeling this wasn't.  
  
*********  
  
By the time Jeff had gotten home he had spent over 500 dollars on Patricia not counting the dress. Jeff didn't even want to think of how much the dress was. He sat on the bed as Patricia tried on the clothes that Jeff had got her. She was now wearing a White mini skirt with a black short sleeve top.  
  
" What do you think Jeff?" Patricia asked turning so he could see.  
  
" I still think you should wear the Jean skirt, the white shirt with the definition of blond and the Jean jacket." Jeff said smiling. " But, anything would look fine. You look great in all the clothes Patricia. And you should after all the money I spent on you."  
  
" Yeah, I guess, but I want to make a good impression. I'm meeting your ex- girlfriend." Patricia said changing out of the clothes to put on Jeff's jersey once again.  
  
" You look fine just the way you are. Why should you worry?" Jeff asked. Patricia shrugged.  
  
" I guess I wanna look good so you can be happy again." Patricia smiled. Jeff smiled back.  
  
" Thanks. That's really nice of you to think that." Patricia blushed.  
  
" That's what friends are for Jeff! Didn't you know that? I only want the best for you Jeff. And if you want, if you need someone, if you need Beth to be happy, then that's what you should have." Patricia was tripping over her words, but she tried to hide it from Jeff.  
  
" Patricia can I ask you a question?" Jeff asked.  
  
" Of course Jeff." Patricia said glad he made no comment about what she had said.  
  
" Are you happy?" Patricia was stunned. She had never thought about it before.  
  
" What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
" You try so hard to make everyone else is happy, you make sure everything's ok, you help them out of problems, you do so much, you do too much. I can see it Trish, and no one ever knows how you feel. Are you truly happy? Can you say that you're happy and believe it?" Jeff asked. Patricia thought. Jeff was right she did do a lot.  
  
" I can't say that I'm happy and believe it. Making people happy makes me happy most of the time but, the happiness is only temporary and sometimes it makes me think of how happy I might not be." Patricia paused, " what I'm trying to say is, that I help people with a lot of problems with love because some people think I'm an expert, but I wonder if I am, because it's been so long since I truly felt that I was in love. One of the last people I was ever in love with was you, and I don't even know if that was really love. How can I be able to have other people in love, when I can't even be in love myself?" Patricia's eyes almost filled with tears, but she didn't want Jeff to feel bad or to become sad because of her. She laid her head on Jeff's shoulder to hide her tears from him, but he still knew she was crying, and he didn't want her to cry so he held her until they both fell asleep  
  
********** Patricia, I want you to be happy, I want you to truly be happy. **********  
  
Argg! It's horrible it's horrible! But anyway please read and review, flame me praise me, whatever. Two reviews gets more story! 


	2. Insideaway Surpirses are around every co...

Insideaway  
  
Inside a bubble...that somebody blew...I am the wall that you see through.  
  
Away from space...I'm trapped inside...There is no room...no room to hide.  
  
Inside a star...that everybody sees...They see the sparkle but can't see me.  
  
Away from land...I'm trapped inside...I'm sorry I did it...sorry I lied.  
  
Inside a song...that nobody hears...It's only me...wet from tears.  
  
Away from grace...I'm trapped inside...I'm floating away to the other side.  
  
Inside a world... that you created...I've left this world...myself has faded.  
  
Away from love...I'm trapped inside...I'm held from holding...my body's died.  
  
Inside my soul...that you reach through...I am the ghost that stays with you.  
  
Away from them...I watch you sleep...I visit your dreams...in peace so deep.  
  
Inside a bubble...that somebody blew...I am your angel...That somebody is you.  
  
Hide away...Fly away...Insideaway.  
~ Jeffrey Nero Hardy  
  
Jeff opened his eyes slowly. It was 5:30 in the morning. It was a half-hour before he had to wake up. He looked at Patricia who was lying on his chest peacefully. He had let her fall asleep in his arms. She looked like an angel. He didn't want to wake her. He waited silently thinking. The alarm clock rang and she groaned and turned over on her side bringing the pillow on her head so she didn't have to wake up. Jeff laughed to himself and shook her so she'd wake up. She whined in protest, but got up slowly.  
  
" It's time already?" Patricia asked turning over on her back. Jeff smiled.  
  
" Yup. 6:00 am. You should get up and get in the shower or start packing things downstairs. Amy probably started on that already." Jeff said running his hands through her hair. They paused for a moment looking into each other's eyes. Patricia noticed how awkward this was. Jeff was her best friend! It was enough they were sharing a bed!  
  
" Uh, I'll get in the shower." Patricia said getting up quickly. She rushed into the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind her. She started breathing heavily. What was with Jeff? Wasn't he trying to get Beth? Was it just Patricia's imagination? Patricia turned on the water for the shower. She took of her clothing and got in. It was like everything was washed off of her except for what Jeff was doing. He was taking up all the space in her mind. She washed up quickly and got out. She braided her hair in two tight ponytails. She let a few strands of hair hand out in the front. She put on a pink tank top and blue shorts. She went downstairs where everyone was.  
  
" Morning Patricia!" Amy said happily.  
  
" Morning Amy..." Patricia said not really paying attention. " Where are Matt and Jeff?"  
  
" Matt's outside, Jeff went over to the store to get some stuff," Amy said.  
  
" What time are we leaving?" Patricia asked sitting at the counter.  
  
" About 9:45." Amy poured Patricia a cup of coffee.  
  
" Thanks, can I ask you a question?" Patricia asked.  
  
" Sure, you've asked so many already, I don't see how it would hurt to ask one more." Amy answered sitting at the other side of the counter.  
  
" It's about Matt, is he anything like Jeff in personality?" Patricia asked stirring the milk in her coffee and then putting sugar in.  
  
" Sometimes. Like when I talk to Jeff about food it's like I'm talking to Matt about football, they're both utterly obsessed with it." Patricia and Amy laughed. " But really, even though it doesn't seem like it they're a lot alike. People think that just because of the road each of them took, that they're totally different people but it's not true."  
  
" I'm back!" Patricia and Amy looked over towards the door. Jeff had just came in. " I see you're finally out of the shower." Jeff kissed Patricia on the cheek.  
  
" I didn't take that long." Patricia said pouting.  
  
" Actually dear, you did. By the time you came down, I was already done with the extra packing and Matt was loading stuff in the cars." Amy said smirking.  
  
" Sorry. I didn't feel clean." Amy immediately spit out her coffee and started to laugh. Jeff put a hand on his head.  
  
" Jeff, how come you always leave the girls feeling dirty?" Amy asked still laughing.  
  
" It was a moment and she decided that we should, not me!" Jeff said whining. Amy was still laughing.  
  
" What's so funny?" Patricia asked.  
  
" When Jeff had turned twenty-one, this girl Mariana offered him a good time. It was one of those rare times when Jeff seemed a little tipsy and stuff, so they went for a walk. They came across a bunch of mud and decided to have their good time there." Amy said smirking. Patricia looked at Jeff raising an eyebrow.  
  
" What other weird places have you did the nasty?" Patricia asked washing the mug she had used.  
  
" Library table, Matt's bed, in the ring, office, and the weirdest on a big branch in a tree." Jeff said thinking off all the places.  
  
" Must've been a pretty big branch if you were able to stay up there, and how do you do that in a library?" Amy asked.  
  
" We got kicked out of the library." Jeff added. Patricia and Amy busted out with giggles. Matt came in. It was about 9:30.  
  
" Ready to go?" Matt asked. Obviously it would be a good idea to go since Amy and Patricia was going to laugh themselves into hiccups and pains. Patricia and Amy picked up bags and went outside still laughing. Jeff and Matt followed behind them with other bags. Matt and Jeff put those bags in while Patricia got in Jeff's car and Amy got in Matt's. Jeff got into his car and smiled at Patricia.  
  
" Are you ready?" Jeff asked putting his hand on her lap. Patricia got a little nervous, but she didn't was Jeff to think something was wrong so she said nothing about his hand hoping he would move it.  
  
" Of course I'm ready." Patricia said smirking. Jeff smiled and pulled out his hand still on her lap. Patricia cleared her throat.  
  
" Oh Sorry!" Jeff quickly removed his hand and put it on the wheel.  
  
" Thank you."  
  
***********  
  
" We are now landing in L.A. please stay seated until the captain tells you too, take all your belongings and have a great time in Sunny California!" Jeff shook Patricia lightly. She had fallen asleep on the plane. She always fell asleep on planes. She found them boring and a good place to sleep. Jeff looked at her she still was sleeping. She lifted her up so her chin was resting in his hands. He poked her a few times in the cheeks. Still didn't work. He got aggravated. He didn't want to yell out her name on the plane, which would be rude. So, he closed his eyes and brought his lips to hers slowly...  
  
" Jeff don't you dare." Jeff opened his eyes his lips still in the kissing pose. " I'm awake now. I was awake when you were poking me in the cheeks. I wanted to see what other ways you'd try to wake me up, and now that I see you'd resort to kissing me, I think I'll wake up when you poke me in the cheeks."  
  
" Sorry Patricia." Jeff said blushing a wild color of pink. The plane came to a stop so Jeff , Patricia, Amy and Matt got off. They got their bags and waited in the lobby. Soon a brunette a little taller then Patricia ran up to Jeff and hugged him.  
  
" Jeff! I'm so glad you made it! I thought you weren't comin'." She had a southern accent and a bright smile. She released herself from Jeff and went on to hugging Matt and Amy. Beth then looked at Patricia.  
  
" Oh, um, Beth? This is my friend, I mean girlfriend Patricia Stratus." Jeff said nervously. Beth was shocked.  
  
" Oh, um hi Patricia. I'm Beth." Beth held out her hand.  
  
" You can call me Trish. Jeff has told me so much about you!" Patricia said shaking her hand. Beth smiled and Patricia smiled back.  
  
" Well, why don't y'all come outside and meet Eric!" Beth led them outside. In a large yellow Hummer was a guy with black hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail. He had on black sunglasses that had a silver rim. He was wearing glossy red shirt and dark blue jeans. He got out of the car to greet them.  
  
" Yo." He said smirking.  
  
" This is Eric. Eric this is Amy, Matt, Jeff, and Jeff's girlfriend Patricia Stratus." Beth said smiling. Eric shook everyone's hand except Patricia's he kissed her hand.  
  
" French?" He asked.  
  
" Canadian." Patricia said smiling. She then clutched Jeff's arm as if Beth didn't make it clear that she was "with" Jeff.  
  
" My mistake. So where are the rest of ya from?" He asked. He had a surfer dude accent.  
  
" Well, me and Jeff are from Cameron, NC, and Amy here is from Florida." Matt said speaking up. " What about you?"  
  
" Me? Native to California. My land." Beth rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully.  
  
" Oh stop! We rented a large mansion that's gonna be turned into one of Eric's long line of Hotels in three months." Beth said sounding really proud of Eric.  
  
" You must be really successful." Jeff said complementing him.  
  
" I guess so, what do you do Jeff?" Eric said shinning his sunglasses.  
  
" I wrestle. Professionally. In the WWE, so do Matt, Amy, and Patricia." Jeff said smiling. Jeff knew Eric was trying to find someway to insult Jeff, but Jeff wasn't gonna let it happen.  
  
" Oh really! That's great! I have some friends who watch the WWE, you guys should be very popular around here." Eric put his glasses on and helped put the bags in. They all got in the Ferrari and headed over to the hotel. It was huge. Patricia and Amy were the first inside. They were in awe of the hotel. A maid came up to Eric.  
  
" Good afternoon Mister Eric. Are these guests?" A young blond haired maid asked. She was dressed in a French maid's outfit.  
  
" Yes, two rooms. One for Mister Jeff Hardy and Miss Patricia Stratus and another room for Mister Matthew Hardy and Miss Amy Dumas." The young maid bowed and beckoned for them to come. They went to the fourth floor ( there's five if you include the basement) and the maid brought them to the rooms.  
  
" If you need anything, just use the phone over there." The maid left Jeff and Patricia in the room. Jeff and Patricia put their bags in the closet.  
  
" She's beautiful Jeff. You must've really missed her." Patricia said taking out her hair. Jeff smiled.  
  
" Yeah. We used to do everything together. It was fun." Jeff said sitting on the bed. Patricia went in her bag and took out a brush. She brushed her hair until all the crinkles were out. Her hair was a mess of frizz by the time she was done. Jeff started laughing.  
  
" That's not funny Jeff!" Patricia said laughing. She jumped on Jeff and started to tickle him.  
  
" Alright! Alright it's not funny!" Jeff said laughing. Patricia smiled her frizzy hair hanging over her shoulder and Jeff right there under her. She brought her face close to his and Jeff was letting it come.  
  
" I'm so sorry!" Patricia looked behind her. It was Beth. Beth slammed the door behind herself. Jeff rushed outside. Beth was already halfway down the stairs. Jeff caught up to her.  
  
" Beth! What was that for?" Jeff asked.  
  
" You obviously didn't want to be disturbed. I came to tell you Shannon and Crystal was here. You and Patricia wanted to be alone, am I right?" Beth asked. Jeff hated it when she got all serious on him.  
  
" N-no! I mean yes! I mean... I don't know. Nothing was going to happen." Jeff said trying to make things better.  
  
" Jeff, I'm not your girlfriend anymore! I'm glad you're happy! She looks like the right girl for you. You have much in common, no?" Beth said as she started to walk with him.  
  
" Yes, we do."  
  
" A lot more then we did am I right?"  
  
" You're right, you're very right." Jeff said realizing what was going on.  
  
" Jeff she has to be the right girl for you! Don't let this one get away." Jeff stopped and watched Beth walk away. He wouldn't let this one get away.  
  
********** " Oh my god Jeff look at this bathroom!" Patricia said showing him the bathroom. The tub was lined with red and white rose petals. Jeff followed her in the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her waist. " Jeff, what are you doing were not really together!" Patricia tried to loosen herself in a playful way, not really wanting him to let go.  
  
" Hey, I'm just practicing. Practice makes perfect Pat." Jeff said smirking letting her go.  
  
" Jeffy! Don't call me Pat! Trish or Patricia!" Trish said leaning against the wall. Jeff laughed and Jumped on to the bed and laid down. He then looked around the room something was wrong... " Dude, there's one bed." Jeff said getting up. Patricia got off the wall.  
  
" Yeah, so? We slept in your bed together it's no big deal Jeff." Patricia said looking at the bed.  
  
" Yes we did but this bed is much smaller. Much smaller it is and it's you know yeah and I just don't know about sleeping together in a bed as small as this one is and I just thought you wouldn't like it because the bed, you know it was so small, I don't mind but you might so um, yeah." Jeff was babbling and Patricia noticed it. She always started laughing with a special laugh when he babbled.  
  
" It's fine. I don't mind. Come on, I trust you Jeff. Do you trust me?" Patricia said climbing on the bed. Jeff was at a lost for words. Her hair was damp from the shower and she was wearing a pink sweater that was showing her mid-drift. She had on a white mini skirt and now Jeff had locked the door. " Jeff? Are you in there? I asked if you trusted me."  
  
" Yeah of course." Jeff said kind of hoping he couldn't trust her.  
  
" Then it's alright." Patricia said going back to the bathroom to inspect it further. Jeff sighed. Everyone was right. Everyone knew. Everyone could tell. The woman he wanted. The woman he came here to get, was actually Patricia.  
  
**********  
  
" So you're with Jeff now! That's great!" Crystal said talking to Patricia. Everyone (except for Amy who was visiting family) in the mansion that had arrived had went out for dinner. Two tables of twelve. Twelve women, and twelve men. The women were all asking Patricia questions.  
  
" So, how is Jeff?" Claudette asked.  
  
" I think he's fine, you can ask him he's right there." Patricia said pointing behind her where the men's table was. The women started laughing.  
  
" No, we don't mean how he's doing. How is he in, you know, bed?" Crystal clarified. Beth was just sitting back laughing.  
  
" I don't... know." Patricia said nervously.  
  
" Well, Beth you used to go out with him right? How was he?" Juliet asked Beth.  
  
" He was a monster! He always wanted to try new things. I mean it was so extreme! And size, was perfect." Beth said smiling. Patricia started to get sick.  
  
" Patricia are you ok?" Crystal asked.  
  
" I don't feel so well..." Patricia said getting up.  
  
" I think I better take Patricia to the bathroom. We'll be right back," Crystal said. Beth smiled and waved. She enjoyed that Patricia had gotten sick over that little thing.  
  
**********  
  
" Are you ok now?" Crystal asked as Patricia washed her hands and mouth. She then took a tooth brush and tooth paste out of her bag. " You brought a tooth brush?"  
  
" You never know Cris." Patricia said spitting out the tooth paste and rinsing out her mouth a little more. " So how long have you and Jeff been together?" Crystal asked.  
  
" Crystal, I have a confession to make. Me and Jeff aren't together to begin with!" Crystal's mouth dropped.  
  
" But you two look so perfect and happy together!" Crystal exclaimed.  
  
" Well, you see, Jeff he was so upset because he really liked Beth, I mean like he wanted to marry her! So, she broke up with him boo hoo, and then she invited him to her wedding. Jeff gets upset again, asks me to come with him and help him get Beth back." Patricia stopped.  
  
" Does anybody else know?" Crystal asked.  
  
" No, you're the only one! At least I don't think Jeff told anyone. Please don't tell anyone! Not even Jeff that I told you!" Patricia begged.  
  
" Of course! What are friends for!"  
  
" Thanks Cris!" Patricia hugged her.  
  
" Ok, that's all fine and stuff, but I don't like Beth. I really don't like Beth. She's been rude to me the whole time I was here, and I've seen her give you bad looks. She doesn't like you I can see it." Crystal explained.  
  
" Well, all I'm worried about right now is Jeff being happy." Patricia said smiling.  
  
" Just hope she didn't change since the last time they went out." Patricia and Crystal went back to the table. The women there were laughing. They got quiet when Patricia and Crystal got back.  
  
" So, are you alright now?" Beth asked.  
  
" Yes I am." Patricia said smiling.  
  
" Patricia we have an idea." Ellen announced.  
  
" Yeah, I really want you to know what it's like with Jeff." Beth continued.  
  
" And Beth won't give us details!" Vanessa interrupted. Beth rolled her eyes.  
  
" Anyway, how about some tips?" Beth said smiling.  
  
" I don't need help. I'm waiting." Patricia said glaring at Beth.  
  
" It was an offer. Anyway I wouldn't wait that long. Jeff tends to get lonely and bored. I know that. He'll just go and get someone that will, if you won't, and he'll just use you. He's just like a stray, he'll go anywhere for love." Beth said smirking. Patricia was really about to slap her. She knew Jeff wasn't like that!  
  
" Hey, you girls ready to go?" Eric asked Beth.  
  
" Of course honey!" Beth said sweetly. Patricia could see through her. Straight through her. And Crystal could see she did.  
  
**********  
  
" Jeff I don't care! You don't know what she was talking about!" Patricia yelled. She so heated about what Beth had said.  
  
" Patricia, calm down. She, she probably had too much to drink or something. She's really sweet!" Jeff said trying to calm Patricia down.  
  
" So now you're taking her side completely?! Jeff she doesn't know me and she's acting like she does! She thinks I'm stupid, but I'm not! Jeff she's the devil and I don't like her!" Patricia yelled.  
  
" What did she say to you?" Jeff asked. Patricia sat on the bed and got silent. " Patricia don't go silent on me now. Y'all just having little problems now." Jeff said kneeling down in front of Patricia.  
  
" She thought that I needed help." Jeff raised an eyebrow.  
  
" With what?"  
  
" Having sex with you. She said that I was just another pretty face and that you'd go and find someone else because I wasn't giving you any. Jeff I don't even know why I'm arguing about this! I'M NOT EVEN DATING YOU!" Patricia yelled. Jeff couldn't speak now.  
  
" You're not just a pretty face. You're smart, amazing, and you have the greatest personality! Patricia if I was with you I wouldn't want to find someone else! I'd wait a century for you," Jeff said.  
  
" What?" Patricia asked looking at Jeff like he was crazy.  
  
" It was just an example!" Jeff said thinking quickly. Patricia sighed.  
  
" I knew it was. I just didn't understand for a second." Patricia said smiling. It was a good thing that Jeff couldn't usually tell a lie from the truth.  
  
" Yeah now I'm gonna go see Matt for a second, he didn't look too good. I think he might be sick. I'll be right back."  
  
" Ok, Jeff. Take as long as you want." Patricia said laughing,  
  
" Ok, I will come back so don't leave." Jeff left, but just before he left he kissed her on her lips. Patricia didn't understand, what did he just do that?  
  
**********  
  
Jeff had came back later then he had suspected. He unlocked his room door and went in. The lights were off. He turned them on. Patricia had left. He told her not to leave, but he did take a long time. He turned off the light again. Darkness made him feel good for some reason. Then he noticed a dim light coming from the bathroom. He knocked on the door.  
  
" Patricia?" He asked.  
  
" I'll be out in a second Jeff!" Patricia said putting on a short robe, which stopped at her upper thigh. She made sure she at least put underwear on. She came out and turned on the light near the bathroom. " I'm sorry, I was just taking a shower."  
  
" It's alright. Amy wanted to know if for tonight you could share a room with her, she wants to leave Matt with me and Shannon. Crystal would probably come over too cause I don't think she wants to spend all night alone." Jeff explained.  
  
" Of course! You'll be back in the morning?" Patricia asked.  
  
" We'll go out and have breakfast. Just you and me." Jeff said smirking.  
  
" You promise Jeffy? Just you and me, no one else, breakfast, in the morning?" Patricia said smiling.  
  
" Yes, I promise." Patricia hugged Jeff. Then he left.  
  
**********  
  
" Probably just doesn't feel well today. I don't think it's anything serious. I'm just glad to get outta there. I hate hearing Matt complain all day." Amy said as she braided Crystal's hair.  
  
" I hate it when Shannon complains too. Especially when he's hungry. He groans so loud it's like he's having an orgasm. I mean hello? If you're so hungry, why don't you get it yourself?" Crystal said smiling.  
  
" How do you know he's not having an orgasm?" Amy said smirking.  
  
" Because instead of saying 'Crystal', he says 'food', it'd be kind of weird if he starting doin' food..." Crystal said smiling.  
  
" What about Jeff?" Amy asked.  
  
" Jeff doesn't complain at all. He's an angel." Patricia said looking at her hair that Crystal had braided into to cornrows. Amy and Crystal started laughing.  
  
" You're telling me that he never complains?" Crystal said with her eyes wide open.  
  
" Even when you used to go out?" Amy said jumping up.  
  
" Never. He always doing things for me and he never really complains. He'll pretend to complain, but he's not really complaining." Patricia said smiling, being very proud of Jeff.  
  
" If I wasn't married and so much in love, I'd try to steal Jeff from you. You're so lucky!" Crystal said putting on some extra praise on Patricia.  
  
" Yeah, but what I really love about Matt is his passion and how he always goes one step higher. Like even if it's simple like writing a thank you note, he goes bigger on that. He's such a great guy!" Amy said finishing Crystal's hair.  
  
" Shannon just has this thing where, nothing seems big to him. He always wants to do so much for me. He even doesn't think the wedding was big. He always feels that he could do better! I bet he could, one day he's just gonna blow me away, I know it." Crystal said imagining what it would be.  
  
" Whatever! Snap outta it Cris! We we're talking about Jeff. How could he not complain to you? He always complains when he's at my house." Amy said interested in what Patricia had to say.  
  
" He just doesn't complain at all! I don't know why, he's just that way towards me." Patricia said changing the channel on the television.  
  
" Well, it's probably because you're his girlfriend." Crystal smirked, " he wouldn't complain to the love of his life!" She said dramatically. She pretended to faint and held the back of her hand loosely to her head. Patricia rolled her eyes.  
  
" Ha, ha, Cris. I am so not the love of his life. If I was the love of his life,"  
  
" He'd act the way he is now!" Amy interrupted.  
  
" No way! Jeff's a guy that doesn't really like to impress everyone! He'll impress like a few people but its not on purpose!" Patricia said.  
  
" Um, a little off topic dear..." Crystal said raising her eyebrow.  
  
" Yeah, but you know forgetting about everything else... It's like this thing we have. The married, the engaged, the steady dating! It's nice." Amy said smiling.  
  
" Whoa, hold on a sec. Who's the engaged?" Patricia asked.  
  
" Matt asked the night before we left!" Amy said excitedly.  
  
" REALLY?!" Patricia and Crystal both said loudly at the same time.  
  
" Uh huh. And this time I'm sure it's gonna happen for real," Amy said. In the past, there had always been times when neither of them were ready or when it felt wrong, or when there were problems. It had always been bad! Patricia knew how badly they wanted to get married, and how much they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Patricia was happy that they got their wish.  
  
" Gee, it's late, we should sleep. Shannon's taking me shopping tomorrow." Crystal said all bubbly.  
  
" Man, Shannon spoils you." Patricia said rolling her eyes.  
  
" You shouldn't be the one to talk! Remember when you went shopping for a dress and how it turned into a *shopping spree*?" Amy said smirking.  
  
" Lemme alone! I didn't mean to spend Jeff's money." Patricia said with her lip stuck out.  
  
" Yes you did, you knew from the moment he told you that you guys were shopping for a dress! Now, go to sleep!" Amy said laughing. So Patricia went to bed waiting for tomorrow.  
  
**********  
  
Jeff walked into the room. Amy and Crystal had already left. So it was just him and Patricia in the house. He went over to the bed and woke her up.  
  
" Hey." She said smiling. Jeff smiled back. It was great to see her after a night of Matt's bicthing.  
  
" You should start getting ready. I'm taking you out to breakfast, remember?" Jeff said sitting on the bed. Patricia got out of bed and got out a pair of jean shorts and a yellow tee-shirt that had a picture Snoopy on the front and the name on the back. She took a quick shower and put it on. She and Jeff then drove to the place they were going to eat, and that's where they saw Beth and Eric.  
  
" Hey! What a surprise!" Beth said smiling.  
  
" Yeah, surprise." Patricia said rolling her eyes.  
  
" Why don't you guys come sit with me and Eric. We haven't ordered yet so it's ok." Beth led them to the table. Eric moved over to the other side of the booth so he could sit with Beth. " I didn't really get to know you Patricia! How long have you guys been together?" She asked.  
  
" Oh we've been together awhile now. We might even think about getting married ourselves." Patricia said with a smirk on her face. Jeff was just kind of wide eyed.  
  
" Oh. Really." Beth sounded a bit disappointed. This made Patricia's smirk turn into a smile. Beth just cuddled with Erin.  
  
" Yeah, m-married." Jeff said quietly.  
  
" Well, how'd you two hook up?" Eric asked.  
  
" Well, we already worked together, so we just decided to give it a try. Jeff was really nervous. Kept tripping over his words. He was a real sweetheart though." Patricia said smiling at Jeff now.  
  
" How did you and Eric get together?" Jeff asked pulling himself together.  
  
" Oh, well I was back in North Carolina and we bumped into each other at a party for a friend. He was related to a friend of the sister's of the person who was having the party. We decided to dance together and hit it off from there." Beth said happily.  
  
" How romantic." Patricia said opening her menu.  
  
" Yeah." Jeff opened his menu too, so it hid him and Patricia. " What are you doing?"  
  
" What am I doing? Trying to get you back with your ex!" Patricia whispered harshly.  
  
" I don't want her anymore!"  
  
" What?" Patricia stood up. " Would you excuse us for a minute?" Patricia took Jeff outside. " What do you mean you don't her anymore?!" Patricia yelled.  
  
" I'm not in love with her anymore." Jeff explained.  
  
" So now you're not in love with anyone! She's the reason I came here in the first place! I was here to make you happy!" Patricia said stomping her feet. " But instead I made you fall out of love when I was supposed to make her fall in love with you!" Patricia whined.  
  
" I'm still in love! Just not with Beth." Jeff said leaning against the wall.  
  
" Then for god's sake, who are you in love with? And she better be good Jeff. I'm going to get you with this girl, no matter what it takes! I promised you that I'd find you true love!" Patricia said crossing her hands over her chest.  
  
" I'm in love with you." **********  
  
So what do think? Please review I'd appreciate it! Oh yeah and I don't own anyone in this story and I don't own Snoopy! And I actually got the part about "in a tree, on a big branch", from Confidential, you know that show that they have. to talk about people. Ok, I'm done. 


	3. Happy Life, I hope it stays this way for...

Happy Life When white fades to black, When light provides the view, What's wet will turn dry, When rain falls continue, I may not continue. My happy place is in you, I hope to continue, this Happy Life we live. What's yours will fade to mine, when love provides the income. What's mine will turn to yours..... All of it and then some We may not continue... My happy place is in you. We will continue.... This Happy Life we live  
  
~ Jeffrey Nero Hardy  
  
" Jeff what are you talking about?" Patricia was so confused now. He had just told her He didn't want Beth? Was he sick?  
  
" I don't want Beth! I want you! Can't you see? Why are you so blind! Why do you think I want Beth by now? Tell me Patricia have you not noticed anything?" Jeff asked.  
  
" I did, but I assumed."  
  
" There was nothing to assume," Jeff said cutting her off. " It was simple! I had no interest in Beth anymore! It was you who I wanted to be with! You!"  
  
" Jeff stop yelling!" Patricia said putting her hands over her ears.  
  
" I know you don't want to hear this but it's true!" Jeff took her hands and held them at her sides so she could hear " I LOVE YOU! I'll scream it out to the world if I have too! I DON'T LOVE BETH BRITT ANYMORE! I LOVE PATRICIA STRATUS!" People were now staring at the two. Some of the people recognized them and just had their mouth hanging open.  
  
" Jeff you're making a scene." Patricia said trying to quiet him down and taking her hands away from his.  
  
" If I have to marry you to have your heart I will." Jeff said getting on one knee.  
  
" Get up Jeff! Get up!" Patricia said as people looked on.  
  
" Marry me! Love me forever!" Jeff begged. He didn't seem to care anymore. He was loosing it!  
  
" I can't be with you Jeff! I'm the one that puts you with other people!" Patricia yelled.  
  
" Patricia, do you love me?"  
  
" I can't answer that." She said quietly.  
  
" DO YOU LOVE ME?" He yelled.  
  
" I don't know!" She screamed. She then ran away, not wanting to see anyone, except for one person.  
  
**********  
  
" Hey, I don't even know why you'd ask me in the first place!" Shannon said putting a chocolate kiss in his mouth.  
  
" I just thought you'd know why he acted the way he did," Patricia said. " Since you've known him for a long time."  
  
" There are some things about Jeff that even Matt doesn't really know about. He's a whole mystery to all of us, but if there's someone you need to talk to, it would be Jeff himself, or maybe even Matt. Talking to Jeff will probably be awkward, and Matt would threaten you not to break his heart like Beth did. I know Jeff's gotten his heart broken more then me and Matt has, he's also fallen in love more then we have. Think of it though, Matt's had always been obsessed with wrestling, and hadn't fallen in love until Amy whose shared his passion. Now he's pretty much set for awhile. I've had Crystal practically all my life! I've had her since I really started having crushes on girls, and even before I've started having serious crushes. Jeff, now Jeff's different. He's not obsessed with wrestling, he hadn't had someone his whole life, and Beth got away. I think you're perfect for Jeff! I'm not gonna say you aren't, but Jeff's not gonna hide his feelings, because he doesn't want you to hide yours." Patricia hugged Shannon.  
  
" Thank Shannon. You really helped." She said letting go of him.  
  
" No problem!" He said smiling. Patricia left his room. Jeff would be in their room by now, or looking for her. So she decided to sit in the greenhouse. The flowers there were so beautiful. She loved how they look. It made her think. Maybe she should give Jeff a second chance. Maybe he would be good for her. She always said she wanted someone to love.  
  
" It's gonna be so hard to tell Jeff how I feel, but how is he gonna know?"  
  
" Maybe you should just tell me." Patricia turned and jumped. Jeff was sitting on the other side of the bench with a few daisies in his hands. He was picking petals off of them. He then took one that was pretty and reached over to Patricia and put in her hair.  
  
" Jeff, I don't know about this. We've been friends, but if we have a break up, like you did with Beth, it's gonna ruin our friendship. I know that because you can't even look Beth straight in the eye without regret. I don't know if we should try, but if we do, at the end of it all, I want us to stay friends." Patricia said with a pleading look in her eye.  
  
" If that's what you want, I promise." Jeff smiled. Patricia smiled back.  
  
" So it's us now." Patricia said looking up.  
  
" You wanna kiss to make sure it's real?" Jeff said looking down.  
  
" I'll do it if you want to." Patricia said looking at him. They moved closer together. Brining their lips close. They finally kissed. Once they broke it, Jeff let out a sigh.  
  
" It's real alright." Patricia laughed. Jeff smirked and shrugged. " Just being. Well honest I guess. It the same way I want you to be with me."  
  
" Then I'll be honest. Like, blond really isn't working for you right now, I think you need some hair dye, like purple?" Patricia suggested.  
  
" I love the way you think."  
  
**********  
  
" I really don't know how he convinced me to do this." Patricia said showing Crystal the red streaks in her hair. Crystal laughed.  
  
" Well, it's not like they look, bad." Crystal said trailing off.  
  
" Then how do they look?" Patricia asked fixing her hair in the mirror. They were in Shannon's and Crystal's room, which was a lot messier then Patricia's and Jeff's room, which, Patricia had just cleaned, and that Jeff was probably messing up now. Amy's and Matt's room was always clean though, sparkling.  
  
" They're fine. It just, I've seen the dress you're wearing, I don't think red streaks match." Crystal said wrinkling up her nose.  
  
" Jeff told me that we're getting another dress. He told me I wasn't going to wear that one. He said that we're gonna buy one later." Patricia explained.  
  
" You better, we have a dinner rehearsal in two days, and then the wedding, oh and Shane's coming." Crystal said smiling.  
  
" Oh no, not Helms."  
  
" Yes Helms, Beth invited him. Shannon and Matt are excited about it, and Jeff will probably be excited too. He's staying in our room.. On the couch of course. I'm just pissed 'cause she has to give the people with no door to the bedroom a roommate. She said we have ' more room'. Bull shit. You and Amy have bigger rooms then me and Shannon!" Crystal pouted, Patricia knew what this was coming too.  
  
" Oh fine! I'll ask Jeff, but there's a chance that he might say no." Patricia said grabbing her bag and heading to the door.  
  
" Just threaten not to help him with, you know what." Crystal said smirking.  
  
" Oh, that's right! I forgot to tell you, me and Jeff are together now!" And Patricia left a dumbfounded Crystal sitting on the couch.  
  
**********  
  
That night Jeff, Matt, and Shannon decided to take the girls dancing (according to Shannon, Crystal had been dropping hints by trying on her dancing dresses "for fun"). All the guys waited by the entrance of the mansion, all dressed in tie less tuxes, waiting for the girls to come down.  
  
" Jeff, Crystal told me the big news." Shannon said smirking.  
  
" Big news?" Jeff was confused because he hadn't told Shannon anything about the plan they had.  
  
" I heard it from Amy, and it's soon too huh? Before mine I heard." Matt said smirking.  
  
" What are you talking about?!" Jeff yelled perplexed.  
  
" You mean you don't even know that you're getting married?" Shannon asked wide eyed.  
  
" I'm not getting married, you guys got it all wrong. Me and Patricia, we're not up to that step yet. Maybe Amy and Crystal told you wrong." Jeff suggested, trying to keep himself from sweating so much.  
  
" Are you saying my wife is wrong?" Shannon said backing Jeff into a corner.  
  
" And are you saying Amy's a liar?" Matt said backing Jeff further into the corner. Now he was against the wall.  
  
" No! I meant that, maybe they were confused."  
  
" Oh, so now she's dumb?" Shannon asked angry.  
  
" I swear you say one more thing."  
  
" AHEM!" Matt was interrupted by Crystal, Amy, and Trish. Each of them had flowers in their hair to match their dress. Crystal had a pink and white one, Amy had yellow and white , and Trish had red that also matched her hair. Each guy took a girls hand and lead them outside.  
  
" Jeff, why were you backed into a corner?" Patricia whispered.  
  
" Long story."  
  
**********  
  
Crystal sat at the table bored while everyone else was dancing. She wanted to Dance, but all Shannon wanted to do was sit there and eat. She sighed heavily, and Shannon looked up. Crystal was watching people dance. Shannon began to eat again. Crystal looked at him and pouted. She then sighed heavier, and looked at the dancers with more passion. Shannon looked up.  
  
" Good dancers aren't they? I heard Patricia used to take dance when she was little. Don't you just love the way she glides across the floor? And Amy, well she dances the same way she fights, with elegance and beauty." Shannon looked at Crystal who now was glaring at Shannon, and if looks could kill, Shannon would be mutilated. " Not that you're not beautiful! You're amazing, and I'm sure you a decent dancer." That's where he messed up. Crystal sat up in rage.  
  
" Decent?! Just decent?! I'll show you decent!" Crystal took a pitcher of water and dumped it on his head. Crystal then stormed out of the restaurant.  
  
**********  
  
It was 1:45 in the morning. There was a knock at Jeff's door. Patricia rolled over and covered her ears, Jeff curled up into a ball.  
  
" Jeff go get the door please?" Patricia said rolling up in the covers. Jeff groaned but obeyed. He opened the door.  
  
" Crystal kicked me out." Shannon whined.  
  
" Mm hm, goodnight." Jeff was about to close the door, when Shannon stopped him.  
  
" She's a vicious girl when she gets mad you know." Shannon commented.  
  
" Yeah ok, I don't care good night! Me and my girlfriend are trying to sleep; she will become vicious if you don't let her sleep." Jeff tried to push the door close, but since he was tired, Shannon was stronger.  
  
" Aw, come on. I need somewhere to sleep!" Shannon complained.  
  
" Yeah, try Matt." Jeff said angrily.  
  
" He and Amy were yelling, that's why I came here!" Shannon whined. This was getting annoying.  
  
" Fine! Sleep in the living room." Jeff said letting Shannon in. Shannon smiled.  
  
" Thanks, you're a great guy Jeff," Shannon said.  
  
" Yeah, I'd like to get that in writing." Jeff said smirking. " Goodnight Shannon."  
  
" G'night Jeff." Jeff climbed back into bed with Patricia.  
  
" Who was that?" She groaned.  
  
" Shannon, wife problems. He's staying over here tonight." Jeff didn't quite get into bed, when Patricia jumped up.  
  
" He's what?" Patricia yelled. Then there was another knock.  
  
" Hold that thought, probably Crystal to take him back." Jeff went to the door and opened it to his surprise a mumbling Matt Hardy came in bearing a pillow and a cover. " Hi Matt nice to see you." Jeff said to himself.  
  
" I'm sleeping here tonight." Matt said and he plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.  
  
" Fine whatever." Jeff went back into the room with Patricia.  
  
" He's gone?" She asked.  
  
" No Matt's here." Jeff said lying down. Patricia glared at Jeff and jumped on top of him. Patricia took off her shirt. " Oh come on Patricia we can't do this while they're here! Come on, it's my best friend and my brother!" Patricia got off of him. She took the pillow out from under him and went to the closet and grabbed a cover.  
  
" Well If I can't have any satisfaction, then you'll be sleeping out there with all of them." Trish went into the living room and threw the pillow and the cover out there. She went back in the room and dragged Jeff out. She then closed the door behind her and locked it.  
  
**********  
  
It was about 9:30 in the morning when Jeff and Patricia heard a knock at the door. Patricia was sleeping on top of Jeff who was on the couch. The guys had left already.  
  
" Morning sweetie." Patricia said all bouncy and happy. She was in silk pink pajama pants, and a pink bra from last night. Her hair was in two tight braids. " I'll get the door," Patricia said. She opened the door and saw Shane.  
  
" Patricia!" He said smiling.  
  
" Shane! It's great to see you!" Jeff looked up as Patricia hugged Shane. Then Shane started to feel Patricia up. Jeff leaped up.  
  
" Shane, I didn't know you were coming." Jeff said with a huge fake smile.  
  
" Oh! Jeff!" Shane immediately let go of Trish.  
  
" Yeah we share a room. You know, me and Trish." Jeff said almost glaring at Shane.  
  
" Alright, so I'll sleep wherever you want me too." Shane said smiling at Trish. Jeff knew what that really meant. It meant ' I'll sleep wherever Trish is.'  
  
" Well, come in Shane!" Patricia said welcoming him in. Shane came in with a suitcase. Trish and Shane sat on the couch while Jeff sat in a chair eyeing him.  
  
" Well, well. When did you get these?" Shane asked referring to the red streaks in Patricia's hair. Patricia blushed pink.  
  
" Me and Jeff got our haired dyed. See his is purple." Patricia said pointing and looking at Jeff.  
  
" Wow nice." Shane said uninterested in Jeff.  
  
" Well, I gotta go take a shower and get dressed, so you guys talk and stuff and stop acting like you don't know each other." Trish skipped off to the bathroom.  
  
" Damn! Trish is one hot chick!" Shane said sitting back.  
  
" Yeah, I've noticed." Jeff said lifting an eyebrow at Shane.  
  
" I'd love to have a piece of."  
  
" LOOK!" Jeff yelled jumping up in his chair. " Trish is taken! She doesn't want you! Trish has a boyfriend and that's me! Jeffrey Nero Hardy! And if Trish is gonna be with anyone, it's gonna be me!"  
  
" Dude, I was talking about that cake that's on the table. I not going for Trish, I always do that stuff and she knows I do, hey I'm a married man with a kid on the way. I do not think my wife Candace would be happy if I started a fling with Trish. I'm allowed to admit that she's hot right?" Shane asked. Jeff just had his mouth open. He then started banging his head against the wall. How could he forget! He was one of Shane's best men!  
  
" I'm uh, sorry." Jeff said blushing. Jeff's hair was in his face, at an attempt to hide it, but he couldn't. Shane burst out laughing. Then Trish came in. She was wearing a red sheer shirt, and under that a white halter dress. She had on white sneakers and her hair was pulled back by a red headband.  
  
" Shane, where's Candace?" Trish asked sitting on Jeff's lap.  
  
" She went to go say hi to Crystal and Shannon." Shane said smiling. " She'll be over later."  
  
" Well, me and Jeff have to go out and look for something, so when she comes, tell her me and Jeff will be back later." Patricia stood up and Jeff did the same. He went into his room threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He and Trish left. They then drove over to a dress shop. Trish walked in and started to look at a dress that she wore at the one she wore at the Raw awards, except it was long and white.  
  
" You want this one?" Jeff asked. Trish smiled.  
  
" Maybe."  
  
" Excuse me? May I help you?" She said in a disgusted voice.  
  
" Yeah, were lookin' for a dress. We're going to a wedding so she needed a dress." Jeff explained. The woman rolled her eyes.  
  
" Well may I direct you to something that may cost a little less then this?" The woman asked. Trish and Jeff shrugged and followed the woman. The woman then pulled out a peach colored dress that had a white lining at the bottom. It looked kind of plain.  
  
" Uh, no. We're looking for something a little bit more classy." Trish commented.  
  
" Well I don't think there's anything classy enough for you to afford." The lady said in her snottiest voice. Trish's mouth dropped.  
  
" Excuse me, but why can't we meet the expense of something that look better then this trash?" Trish asked.  
  
" If you can't afford anything pleasant to wear outside, how are you able to afford something like that dress you were looking out. You should get something to match your fashion. Trash!" The lady said smiling quite swollen with pride. Trish then jumped at her Jeff pulled her back as Trish tried to harass her.  
  
" Let me at her Jeff! Let go of me! I'll show her!" Trish was screaming.  
  
" I'm sorry but if you can't treat us like you should treat a customer, then we'll leave." Jeff said still holding Trish back. Once they were out of the store, Trish started yelling obscenities.  
  
" I can't believe her!" Trish yelled.  
  
" Jesus Trish! You just attacked a woman!" Jeff yelled as he started the car.  
  
" Did you hear what she said to me!" Trish yelled.  
  
" And so what? Now, we'll just have to find somewhere else." Jeff said disappointed. They ended up getting a nice white sleeveless dress that came with gloves. Trish and Jeff went back to the mansion, and by that time, the rehearsal was finished.  
  
" Where were you guys?" Shannon asked.  
  
" We looked for a dress, sorry we're late." Jeff said shrugging.  
  
" Well, you're sitting next to me and Crystal in the front row. The exact order, is Mr. and Mrs. Britt, then Donna Britt Sanders and Joel Sanders, then Anna Britt, then you and Trish, and then Me and Cris." Shannon said.  
  
" Anyway, me and Shannon are going to lunch now, wanna come?" Crystal asked. It seemed like her and Shannon must've made up.  
  
" Sure."  
  
**********  
  
The next night, was the dinner rehearsal. Trish put on a nice dark blue halter velvet dress that went down to the floor, the back was out, and it went all the way down to her lower back, right before her bum. Jeff put on a suit. Trish had convinced him to wear a tie that she had borrowed from Mr. Britt. Jeff was not comfortable in a tie, but he wore it to please Trish. He put his hair in a ponytail and had brushed it so it was neat. Trish had put her hair in a bun with hair framing each side of her face. When Trish had walked out the bedroom, Jeff was in complete awe. He went over to her and held her, His hands caressing her bare back.  
  
" You look beautiful tonight. I can't even imagine how you'll look." Jeff just stopped and kissed her head. Patricia looked up at him confused.  
  
" How I'll look when?" She asked quietly. Jeff smiled.  
  
" It's nothing. Let just go down stairs, if we stay any longer we'll be late." Trish nodded and followed Jeff downstairs. They went to the dining room where everyone was already being seated. Beth came over to Jeff and took his hand. Jeff grabbed Patricia's hand, and held her close. Beth quickly took her hand away from Jeff's, embarrassed.  
  
" You guys are sitting here. Next to Shannon and Crystal and my parents." Beth said smiling sweetly. Trish forced a phony smile and Jeff just nodded with a smirk. They sat down.  
  
" Oh look Joseph! It's Gilbert Hardy's son!" A woman with long brown hair said. She looked like she was in her mid 50's. A man who had gray neat hair leaned over and looked.  
  
" Yes, and isn't that the girl who asked if she could borrow a tie? Yes Ellen I think that is!" the man said extending his arm towards Jeff. Jeff shook his hand.  
  
" Why it's been so long Jeff! Is this your wife?" Ellen asked.  
  
" Oh, no this is my girlfriend Patricia Stratus." Jeff said smiling.  
  
" Where did you meet this woman?" Joseph asked examine Trish's beautiful face and body.  
  
" We've actually been friends for a long time. She works with me." Jeff explained.  
  
"Really?! Wow a woman wrestling? Amazing! isn't it hard?" Ellen asked.  
  
" Yes it is hard, but I exercise daily, and keep healthy. I also train a lot when I'm at home in Toronto." Trish said smiling.  
  
" Impressive." Joseph said admiring Patricia's skills.  
  
" Thank you sir." Patricia said blushing. Jeff smiled and kissed Patricia on her forehead. Then Beth walked over and sat in between her mother and Eric. She then started kissing Eric while dinner was being served. Jeff looked over and smiled. He was glad Beth was very happy. It was the best thing that could happen to her and him. They were both happy and separate.  
  
"Hey Jeff, what cha lookin' at Beth and Eric for?" Shannon asked. Jeff jumped.  
  
"I was just thinking about how happy I was for them. Their happy and together, I am happy and with Trish. Everything's worked out well." Jeff said smiling. Patricia then got up.  
  
"Um, Jeff? I'm going to go to the bathroom for a sec, ok?" Patricia said smiling. Jeff nodded. After Patricia left Beth immediately got up and headed straight for Patricia. Patricia was in the bathroom when Beth opened the door angrily.  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing Trish?" Beth asked pushing her against the wall.  
  
"Fixing my make up what the fuck do you think your doing?" Patricia said pushing her harder.  
  
" You really think Jeff likes you, don't you?" Beth said pretending to be surprised and a bit sad. Patricia turned.  
  
" I know Jeff likes me." Patricia replied with her hands on her hips. Beth laughed and sat on a stool that was in the bathroom.  
  
" Do you even know why I broke up Jeff? Hm?" Beth asked.  
  
" Because you wanted top use him, or because you wanted to play with his mind." Beth laughed at Patricia's answer.  
  
" Not even close. I loved Jeff with all my heart, but he worked too much, I never saw him anymore. I know he did it because he wanted to make a living, but when he got home, I always tried to satisfy him, but he never wanted it. It was your fault he didn't want me anymore." Beth said as her eyes began to tear.  
  
" How was it my fault? Me and Jeff were just friends. He wouldn't do anything around work but talk about his girlfriend and how great and wonderful she was. Now that I think about it you seem nothing like her." Trish sat in a stool across from her.  
  
" So you weren't having sex with Jeff?" Beth asked.  
  
" No way! Back then, if anyone considered me and Jeff a couple, that would be the most disgusting thing ever." Patricia and Beth laughed. " I know where this is going. You thought Jeff was cheating on you didn't you?"  
  
" There wouldn't be any other explanation." Beth said sadly.  
  
" Listen baby, Jeff was going through some hard times. He was loosing interest in everything. It's not your fault. No one knows what was wrong with Jeff. Hell, not even Matt and Shannon knew. Even I didn't know, and I was almost sure that Jeff told me almost everything. Jeff wouldn't cheat on anyone. He isn't that kind of guy." Patricia said smiling. Beth smiled back.  
  
" Yeah, but aren't you worried?" Beth asked, " You even said yourself once, he's changed," Beth said.  
  
" That doesn't mean Jeff's gonna cheat on me." Patricia said getting serious now.  
  
" I know, but if he's changed so much, wouldn't that mean he's not afraid to cheat on you?" Beth said turning away from Patricia so she could smile. " I mean Jeff is such a daring man, and all men are needy." Patricia walked over to Beth.  
  
" You lying Bitch." Patricia said standing over her. " You tried to make me feel sorry for you, and I know I see right through you. Everyone might think your some kind of angel, and that you wouldn't hurt a fly, but you wanna keep Jeff to yourself don't you?" Beth stood up and smirked.  
  
" And so what if I do? Jeff is rightfully mine." Patricia fumed. She could hold it in no longer. Before she knew it, she had slapped Beth down to the ground.  
  
" You make me sick Beth." Patricia walked out of the bathroom. She walked right pass the dining room and out of the house. She hadn't noticed that Shannon had been chasing after her.  
  
" Patricia slow down!" Patricia kept running until she fell and stared puking. Shannon sat right beside her. She was crying her eyes out. Shannon held her as if she was Crystal or his own daughter. " Calm down Trish, please. Tell me what happened."  
  
" I hate her! I wish she'd fucking die!" Trish screamed as Shannon held her tight. His grip was so strong and he wasn't gonna let her go.  
  
" Trish it's ok, just talk to me." Shannon said calmly.  
  
" Do you think that Jeff would ever cheat on me?" Patricia asked. Shannon looked at her. He couldn't give her an answer. He didn't know what was going on in Jeff's crazy head. Instead he kissed her cheek.  
  
" No, I don't. You're a beautiful woman Patricia, anyone who would cheat on you would be crazy." Shannon said laughing. He wiped her mouth with a tissue. They looked crazy just sitting there on the grass hold each other. Luckily it was late night so not many people were out there.  
  
" Shannon." Patricia said quietly.  
  
" Yes?" Shannon asked looking into her eyes.  
  
" Thank you, for everything." Shannon smiled, and then they kissed each other. It wasn't right at all. He was a married man, she was in a serious relationship with Jeff, but it felt so good. It made her happy. This felt more real then any kiss that she had ever had, but no matter how good it felt, it needed to be broken, and it needed to be broken right now.  
  
" I'm sorry." Shannon whispered. Patricia had started crying again. She was a cry baby, crying about the littlest things. Things that didn't matter.  
  
" It's my fault Shannon, not yours." Shannon helped Patricia up. He held her close so she was warm. She felt comfortable in Shannon's arms. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
" This is all too wrong." Shannon muttered. Patricia looked up at him.  
  
" What's wrong?" Patricia asked.  
  
" Everything! Me and you, you and Jeff, me and Crystal! It's all wrong! What if I was never supposed to be with Crystal? What if I was supposed to be with you, or someone else?" Patricia hugged Shannon.  
  
" Stay with Crystal. She needs you." Patricia said tears still dripping from her pink face.  
  
" I know she does. Do I need her, or do I need you?" Shannon asked. Patricia smiled.  
  
" You need the both of us. Me as a friend, and Crystal as your loving wife." Patricia kissed his nose and giggled. " Remember that Moore."  
  
" Yes Ma' am!"  
  
**********  
  
Patricia had come back in with Shannon once she was calmed down. The second he got inside he swung Crystal around and kissed her with different lips, not the lips that he kissed Patricia with they were different now. Patricia looked around something was missing.  
  
" Matt, where's Jeff?" Patricia asked.  
  
" With Beth in your room I think. Jeff had a little to drink and he didn't look all there, you should check on them," Matt said. Patricia ran upstairs, Shannon, Crystal, Amy, and Matt followed her. She took out her key, she dropped it twice before she could finally get it inside the door. She opened it and froze immediately. Her eyes burned with anger at both Beth and Jeff. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing.  
  
" Jeff, Beth, in that bed, doing that, why?" Patricia then fainted. She couldn't believe that the first person she truly fell in love with, did that to her, but was she any better? She made out with his best friend, who was married. So who was to blame?  
  
**********  
  
Finally! Done! Whew! Please read and Review, if you have any questions or comments e-mail me at AkaneTendoSatome@msn.com. And I'd like to ask a question, who do you think is in the wrong? Please tell it would really help! Thanx! 


	4. If your lost for words, you don't have t...

If You're Lost For Words  
  
If you're lost for words.....Become found for actions....  
  
If you're lost in life...Become found with reactions....  
  
Stop searching for who you are...and remember where it started....  
  
You are a flight in motion...Soaring since departed...  
  
Words are a puzzle that will never be completed.....?  
  
Yours truly.... Jeff Hardy  
  
Ours truly....this life  
~ Jeff Hardy  
  
Trish dropped to her knees so confused. Why would Jeff do that to her? Trish closed her eyes hoping it wasn't real. She felt hands on her shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw to emerald green eyes staring at her. They were crying, pleading, and trying to comfort her. She pushed him away. She saw Beth biting her lip, looking as if she was innocent.  
  
"Patricia..." Trish slapped him as hard as she could. She didn't want to hear an apology or an excuse. All she wanted was for everything to leave. No Shannon, no Crystal, no Matt, no Amy, no Beth and no Jeff. Oh, god she wanted nothing more but to have no Jeff! Her life would be just fine if there was no Jeff.  
  
"I don't want any excuses, I don't want to hear your lies, and I don't want you to say your sorry." Patricia said a s calmly as she could. She then turned to everyone else. "I know space is tight, but do any of you have room for me?"  
  
"Of course, your always welcomed Trish." Crystal said quickly. She knew if Amy and Matt had accepted her first, Matt would force Jeff to do something nice for Patricia, and that's was not what she needed right now.  
  
"I might as well start packing right now, cause there's no way I'm staying here any longer."  
  
**********  
  
Jeff kicked around the stuff in his room angrily. He was so stupid! He accepted something he shouldn't have. Now, Trish was leaving him. He knew there was nothing he could say to bring her back. Jeff then heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see Shannon.  
  
"I haven't come here to nag you, or to tell you how wrong you were. I came here to get Patricia... I'm not gonna drop our friendship because of this. Jeff, still friends?" Shannon said extending his hand towards Jeff. Jeff nodded and shook his hand.  
  
"I mean if that's what you want and feel. Patricia's in the bedroom. She's been in there since you guys left. She might be sleeping because she's stopped crying and yelling. I wanna say I'm sorry, I really do, but she won't let me. I guess after all of this I still love her... I just want her to feel the same," Jeff said. Shannon nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Shannon opened the door to the room and closed it behind him. There was Patricia on the bed, staring at the ceiling, with Jeff's Jeremy McGrath t-shirt in one hand, and a wet handkerchief in the other. Shannon went over and sat next to her, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Shannon... I don't wanna be here anymore, I don't wanna stay in this building. I wanna go home." Patricia said her voice sounded so broken up. It made Shannon hurt inside to hear it.  
  
"I know, I know... Honestly, I don't think I wanna be here anymore either, but something's keeping me here. I just don't know what." Shannon said as Trish laid on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"There's no reason for me to stay here. I should just leave now, but at the same time, I don't wanna leave. It's just, maybe I don't wanna leave Jeff," Patricia said. Shannon shrugged.  
  
"I see why you wouldn't wanna leave him. He's miserable. But it's not your fault. It's his own. It might not even be his own fault, maybe it was just Beth's fault." Shannon said, trying to explain something that he didn't even know.  
  
"Shannon it is my fault. I accepted a relationship that I knew would never last. It's all my fault, I'm just gonna accept it." Trish said wiping her eyes and running her hands through her hair.  
  
"Trish, you shouldn't blame yourself. You're letting Beth ruin your life, you're giving into exactly what she wants to happen. Don't do it Trisha, your stronger then that, I know you are." Trish shook her head. She knew Shannon was right, but she just couldn't do it.  
  
"I just wanna go now, please?" She asked. Shannon nodded. He picked up a suitcase that was by the door, and lead Trish out. Jeff opened his mouth to say something, but Shannon shook her head.  
  
"She doesn't wanna hear it Jeff, you're still my friend, but truthfully, I don't think anyone else wants to hear it either."  
  
**********  
  
"GODDAMIT! JEFF'S AN IDIOT! I SWEAR I WILL KILL HIM! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO HER!? HE FUCKED THE BITCH AND LEFT PATRICIA OUT IN THE COLD! I'M ASHAMED TO EVEN CALL HIM MY BROTHER!" Amy sat on the bed crying, listening to Matt yell about how much he wanted to kill Jeff. Amy could not understand why Jeff would do this. Why he would cheat on Patricia, and of all people, with Beth.  
  
"Matt, baby calm down please?" Amy asked. Matt turned to her, angry as hell.  
  
"CALM DOWN? NO I WON'T CALM DOWN! JEFF DID THIS TO SOMEONE HE CLAIMED TO LOVE! HOW STUPID COULD HE BE?!" Matt yelled. Amy came up behind him and rubbed his tense shoulders. The someone knocked on the door. Amy went to answer it.  
  
"Crystal, I'm not sure if it's the best time..." Amy said looking back at Matt.  
  
"No, you have to come now! Trish's having an emotional breakdown, she could hardly breath. Amy she really needs you. You can bring Matt with you." Amy bit her lip. She went back in the room and grabbed Matt.  
  
"Matt shut up, Trisha needs me. No yelling while your over at Shan's and Crystal's or I'll kill you, got it?" Amy asked. Matt nodded. They rushed over to Patricia to calm her down.  
  
"What's going on?" Matt asked Shannon as him, Shannon and Shane waited outside the apartment.  
  
"Trisha had a breakdown, Jeff sent her a letter. Don' know what it says though. Crystal won't tell me." Shannon shrugged.  
  
"What possesed Jeff to do that?" Shane asked out of the blue. Crystal came out of the apartment. She sat next to Shannon and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"He really messed up this time Shanny, Trish doesn't even wanna hear his name anymore, not that I could blame her. She fell in love, he broke her heart." Crystal said sighing. Then Beth came over to them. She began laughing.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Hm, looks like someone, really does like Trish, hm Shannon?" Shannon glared at her.  
  
"Just what are you implying?" Matt asked.  
  
"And what do you care, you're always getting in someone elses business aren't you. Admit it, you're jelous of your brother aren't you. What he has, you want." Beth said smirking.  
  
"Can someone shut her up?" Shane yelled.  
  
"Oh, it's you... Shane you never even mattered. Always left out, always a follower. You never felt you belonged. Because you're a freak." Beth hissed. Then Crystal jumped on top of her straggling her. Shannon pulled her off, she clawed at him, wanting to hurt her even more. Beth got up coughing. "God, she's a wild animal! No wonder you did what you did Shannon! I'd do the same thing!" Shannon knew exactly what she was talking about. He let Crystal go, Crysatl charged at Beth again. This time, Matt pulled her off.  
  
"God Shannon! Are you insane?!" Matt yelled. Shannon waved his hand and walked towards Jeff's room. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Shanny, thought you'd be over with Trish and Crystal." Shannon shook his head.  
  
"I can't go back. I bet Beth already told em what I did. Crystal won't want anything to do with me. She'll eat me alive." Shannon said saking his head. Jeff stepped aside to let Shannon in.  
  
"Join the club. So what'd you do anyway?" Jeff said closing the door. Shannon stepped over a few empty bottles.  
  
"Jesus Christ Jeff! Thought you didn't drink!" Shannon sat on the mess couch.  
  
"Well I've been a little upset! So back to what you did..." Jeff said sitting in the arm chair. He picked up the beer can, and noticed it was empty. He crushed it and threw it aside.  
  
"I kissed her..." Shannon whispered quietly.  
  
"Kissed who? Crystal? Cause if ya did, I don't know what the hell your worrying about, it's not the first grade." Jeff laughed.  
  
"No Jeff, I kissed her, I know I wasn't supposed too, but I just did, but it's not like she pushed me away the scond I kissed her either..."  
  
"Shannon, cut the crap and tell me who you kissed!" Jeff yelled angrily.  
  
"I kissed Patricia alright!" Shannon yelled back leaping out of his chair. Jeff's eyes were wide. He threw his head back and yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'm sorry Jeff." Shannon said quietly. Jeff's head was down now. His hair was covering his red face.  
  
"So, my best friend goes and kisses my girlfriend. Oh great. How do I know you didn't fuck her?" Jeff asked. Shannon was surprised by the words that came out of Jeff's mouth.  
  
"What the... Jeff I wouldn't do that. It was in the spur of the moment. Anyway you were the asshole who fucked Beth, a girl you knew Patricia hated." Shannon said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"A Best friend doesn't fuck around with their best friend's girlfriend. Especially when one of them is married!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Goddamit Jeff, you just don't listen do you? If you did, you would've known Beth was trouble in the first place! If you would've listen to Trish you wouldn't have made her hate you so much!" Shannon yelled. Jeff charged at Shannon, breaking down the door. Jeff almost had Shannon over the balcony. Matt, Crystal, Shane, Amy, Beth, and Trish rushed over to see what was going on, soon there was a whole crowd down below them.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!" Jeff yelled with his hand at Shannon's throat.  
  
"Oh sure Jeff, throw me over! See if Trish will love you again! That'll only make her hate you more! If that's even possible!" Shannon yelled. He started to struggle. Trish ran up the stairs.  
  
"Jeff stop it! Please!" Trish pleaded.  
  
"Hear that Jeff? She wants you to stop, but you don't wanna stop. Once you start you just wanna finish it don't you? Like once Beth got naked, you just wanted to finish by fucking her, didn't you Jeff?" Shannon asked. Jeff shook his head.  
  
"JUST SHUT UP WHY DON'T YOU!" Jeff yelled angrily. Trish then tried to pull Jeff off of Shannon, but Jeff made a big mistake. He turned around and hit her. Hit her so she hit the ground hard. Shannon was right, once you start, you don't wanna stop. So Jeff hit her once more. Then Jeff started to punch Shannon in the face. Something took over him. Then he felt himself being pulled away from all of this. Out of the crowd he saw Beth, smiling. That was when Jeff finally realized what he did, everything. He used Trish, lied to everyone, fell in love, cheated on Trish, got drunk off his ass, and then almost killed his best friend, and then beat up Trish. He was so wrong that he didn't know what to do.  
  
**********  
  
"Looks life Jeff hit you pretty bad, but not as bad as Shannon, did you see his face? A black eye, a bruise, a cut! Jeff beat hi9m up pretty bad." Candace said tending to Trish's face.  
  
"I Know, I feel so sorry for Shanny... Thanks for helping me Candy..." Trish said as Candace gave her ice. Candace shrugged.  
  
"Hey, you're good practice for when my little boy gets in a fight." Candace said patting her stomach. Trish smiled.  
  
"At least I'm useful for something. I just feel so stupid for actually believing in something that I knew would never last. I'm sure as hell I'd never do that again." Candace shook her head.  
  
"Yes you will." Candace said. Trish glared at her. " No! I'm not saying your stupid, I'm just saying, people make mistakes. I mean, look at Matt... You know how many times he's messed up with Amy? And you know how many times they've gotten back together? Well, even Amy has lost count. They get back together because they love each other."  
  
"What's your point? Are you saying I should get back with Jeff?" Trish asked.  
  
"No, I guess my point is, no matter how many times a person messes up, something good always happens. Trish, your not useless. Jeff loves you. At least talk to him. You can't ignore him forever, but if you don't wanna it's ok. Just do what your inner soul tells you to do." Candace finished up with her face. "I'll see you around Trish." Trish smiled.  
  
"Thanks Candy." Candace smiled and left. Trish waited a few minuties, then got up. Candace was right, Trish was gonna do what what her soul was telling her.  
  
*********  
  
Jeff got up and answered the door. There was Trish. She looked beautiful, dispite the brush on her cheek. She had her hair in a low pony tail, with a side part. She wore a pink t-shirt and a white mini skirt with white boots.  
  
"Hey Jeff, wanna... talk?" Trish asked. Jeff laughed.  
  
"So now you wanna talk? I don't think now's a good time. See, I've gotten over you. So I'm gonna have the time of my life. Go do the same." Tears welled up in Trish's eyes. "Oh god, now you wanna cry? Trish, get, over, it. You're a beautiful girl, you should have no problem."  
  
"Jeff, I'm sorry..." Trish was cryiong now, black mascara dripping from her brown eyes. Jeff had no heart. She knew exactly what he was doing too. Throwing his life away.  
  
"Damn, come in, I'll talk to you." Jeff rolled his eyes. Trish came into the hotel room that once was beautiful. It was now a mess. " Wait here." Jeff said pointing to the couch. He went into the room. Five minuties later, two girls came out. A brunette that looked like a movie star, and a blond that looked like she just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Then Jeff came out. He walked them out and then came to sit with Trish.  
  
"No, no, this isn't gonna work. I'm gonna go instead." Trish started to get up, but Jeff grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Trish, talk." Jeff said, his eyes full of the old Jeff.  
  
"Fine Jeff... I'll talk..."  
  
*********  
  
"Where's Trish?" Lita asked. Matt shrugged.  
  
"She went to go talk..." Candy said, braiding Crystal's hair.  
  
"To who?" Shane asked copming form the kitchen with Shannon. He sat down next to Candy and gave her a plate of food.  
  
"Jeff..." Candace said quietly. Shane heard her.  
  
"Are you sure she's gonna be ok, you saw what happened to her. What he did." Shane whispered to her.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Crystal asked turning to Candace.  
  
"Nothing," Candace said.  
  
"Candy and me where just wondering who she went to go talk to. We know she wouldn't go talk to Beth, maybe her parents?" Shane suggested, knowing where she went.  
  
" You're hiding something Shane, you're not good at hiding things. Especially from me. That's why you ruined all those surprise parties you tried to throw for me." Shannon said looking Shaane in the eye. Lucily Trish had came in.  
  
"Hi... Everyone." She said with her head down. Crystal got up and rushed over to her.  
  
"Trish, who'd you go talk to?" Crystal asked. Trish looked up at Crystal. At first she looked a little sad, then she smiled.  
  
"I went to go talk to Jeff. And we had a great talk. He relizies that he was wrong, and that he has to work on making it up to me." Trish said smiling.  
  
"Tell me all about it!"  
  
*********  
  
"Are you gonna talk anytime soon?" Jeff asked annoyed. Trish sighed hevily.  
  
"Jeff, I hate to say this, but I'm worried about you. You're really hurting yourself, don't you care about what you're doing to yourself?" Trish asked.  
  
"What do you care? I fucked Beth, and you left, I was sad, I was angry-"  
  
"Jeff I don't care! I just want you to stop! It's not worth it Jeff, don't you even give a damn?" Trish asked angrily. Jeff shrugged.  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Well start giving a damn, because if I ever get back with you, I don't want to be with a fucking acholic, that does nothing but sit on the damn couch, soaking in his misery. Got it?" Trish was now sitting on Jeff, his hands were pinned down on the arm rest, and his eyes were wide, staring up at Trish. She was just crying before, and now she had slipped back into the vicious Patricia Stratus he'd always known. He was glad. He smiled at her.  
  
"Got it."  
  
**********  
  
"Is that it?" Crystal asked. Trish laughed.  
  
"No, you think I'd let him off that easy?" Trish asked.  
  
"If I know you well Trish, I'd say you gave him a very hard time." Lita said smirking.  
  
"Of course!" Trish said as if it was obvious.  
  
"That's my girl!" Matt said smiling.  
  
**********  
  
"Jeff, when you're done over there, you can start in the bedroom, if I'm ever gonna move back in I want it to be clean!" Trish was laying across the couch watching TV.  
  
"Um, Trish could you..."  
  
"Jeff, no, it's your mess, you clean it up!" Trish said with an attitude. Jeff sighed. Trish had him cleaning up the whole room, by himself. Jeff wasn't really the type of person who liked to clean in the first place, When Trish was in the room, she cleaned up all the time.  
  
"I'm done with the room," Jeff said. Trish smiled. She looked around. She went in the room and checked everywhere. Under the bed, and in the drawers.  
  
"Not bad, you did pretty good..." Trish leaned against the dresser. " You're expecting a reward aren't you?"  
  
Jeff nodded. Trish beconed him to come closer, he came closer to her, ready for whatever kind of reward she was gonna give him.  
  
"Ew, Jeff, go take a shower, I don't like men who stink, and brush you're teeth or something." Trish said pushing Jeff away. Jeff sighed and went towards the bathroom.  
  
**********  
  
"You had him whipped, you should give me some tips, maybe I could use em' on Shannon... Get him to do something around the house." Crystal said kissing Shannon.  
  
"I don't think you'd want any tips from me..." Trish said biting her lip. " Now, let me finish!"  
  
**********  
  
Jeff came out of the bathroom looking like he was prince charming. He looked in the bedroom, and there was Trish in nothing but her underwear. She smiled at Jeff.  
  
"You clean up well..." Trish said complementing him.  
  
"Only for you." Jeff said shyly. Trish laughed. She walked into the living room. Jeff followed as if he was in a trance.  
  
"Remember when, I came to your house, the night after you asked me to get Beth for you?" Patricia asked. She pushed him down into the arm chair. Jeff knew exactly what she was talking about, and he was glad, that Matt wanted nothing to do with him right now.  
  
"Oh god yes, I remember." Jeff said smiling to himself. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
**********  
  
"Oh, man, I bet I know who it was..." Shane began.  
  
"Beth right?" Candace asked. Trish shook her head.  
  
"Just listen alright!" Trish complained. She was getting sick of people inturupiting her.  
  
"Ok, let Trish finish, I wanna hear the end." Matt said getting everyone to shut up.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
**********  
  
"Jeff, you better go get that." Trish walked towards the room, to get her clothes back on. Jeff sighed, and went towards the door angrily. There was no doubt he'd blow up at the person who was at the door. He opened it and lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"Beth what the hell are you doing here? I told you I never wanted to see you again until the wedding!" Jeff yelled. Beth smiled.  
  
"She's here isn't she?" Beth asked, flipping her brown hair.  
  
"If you're talkin' about Patricia, yeah she's here, so what's your point?" Jeff asked. Beth rolled her eyes.  
  
"And you really pick her over moi? You must really be sick or somethin'. Beth said putting her hand on her hips. Jeff laughed.  
  
"If you have nothing to say that matters, you can leave." Jeff said pointing at the door. Beth smiked and pushed him over towards the couch.  
  
"Jeff, I know what you want. I know I have it, so how about you forget about everything else and focus on me." Beth said smirking. Just then someone pulled on Beth's ponytail, pulling her off of Jeff.  
  
"I don't think so bitch."  
  
**********  
  
"Whoo hoo! Go Trish!" Crystal yelled out.  
  
"I hope you smacked that bitch so hard..."  
  
"Shane!" Candy complained. She kind of got annoyed when Shane cursed.  
  
"Sorry babe." Shane said kissing Candy's neck.  
  
"Is this a love fest or is Trish telling a story?" Amy asked a little disgusted.  
  
"I hope I'm still telling my story!" Trish complained. Everyone shrugged and listened again.  
  
**********  
  
"If you think you can take Jeff right under my nose, you got another thing comin'. Jeff is mine, I'll die before I let you get your grimiy hands on him." Trish said still pulling on her ponytail. She then dropped her and smiled. "Now, if you would leave..."  
  
Beth, rubbed her head, it must've hurt a lot. You could see the vengence in her eyes. She got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"You better watch yourself Stratus, I'll get what I want one way or another." Beth left, leaving the two alone. Trish then went back over to Jeff.  
  
"Wow, you really are brutal Trish!" Jeff said smiling.  
  
"Shut up Jeff, if I see you with her, ever again, with or without your clothes on, you can be sure, there will be hell to pay and this time, I won't be coming back." Trish said looking himstraight in the eye.  
  
"I'll make sure that never happens." Jeff said in awe of her.  
  
"Good," Trish said. She then got up and wen't towards the door.  
  
"Whoa Trish, I thought, the chair, couch... Right before Beth came in." Jeff went over to Trish, holding her hips and breathing on her neck. Trish smiled.  
  
"If you think I'm gonna give into you that easy, you got another thing comeing. A few little words don't mean shit Jeff, I want you to show me."  
  
**********  
  
"So I'm moving back in with him tomrrow, but he know's I'm still mad at him, so he's gonna try to make it up to me. Or a least he says." Trish said arms crossed over her chest. She smirked at everyone.  
  
"Oh yay! I'm so happy for you two!" Crystal said happily. Shannon smiled unsure if this was a good thing. He caught Trish's eye, and she shrugged. She quietly mouthed 'He loves me', and then went back to talking to everyone else.  
  
**********  
  
Jeff was far form happy. He was jumping for joy in his apartment. He had to make perfect for her. It was the only way he could keep her. He heard a knock in the door. It was Shannon. Jeff let him in happily knowing there was no way to dampen his spirts now.  
  
"Jeff, you cleaned yourself up. Just like she said." Shannon said smiling a little. Jeff smiled back.  
  
"Yep! Anything for my girl!" Jeff bounced on to the couch. Shannon sat down in a chair. He found an empty bottle under the coucion. Jeff took it. "Oops! Can't have her finding anything like that!"  
  
He disappered into the kichen. Shannon saw Jeff had put a photo album on the table. Shannon picked it up to look at it. He opened to the first page. It was a picture of Trish. Shannon guessed she had to been five at least. He looked through it. It was mostly pictures of Trish and a few of her friends. At the end was a poloroid picture of Jeff. He was making a heart with his fingers. At the bottom he put a poem. A poem about how much he loved Trish and how he'd be destroyed if she ever left him again.  
  
Jeff came back in, just as Shannon finished the poem. Jeff passed Shannon a soda.  
  
"What cha think? I just finished making it for Trish. I had a lot of pictures of her, from when we went out. She thought if she gave me pictures of her when she was little, and I gave her ones of me, we'd be a lot closer together. Seems like they came in handy. I just took pictures of her all the time, just so I could see her smile." Jeff shook his head.  
  
"You're a hopeless romantic Jeff. She must really like that." Shannon put the book down back where it was.  
  
"I guess so, but if you really love someone, you'd always want to see them smile. I guess I was always in love with Trish. With Beth though... She was a special case. Not seeing her smile wasn't such a big deal for me. Yet, I can admit that I loved her." Jeff said resting his chin in his hands.  
  
Shannon decided to change the subject. "So Trish, coming back soon right?"  
  
"Tonight. She said tonight. I can't wait. She said that I won't see he until tonight. I can't wait. I wanna go to that time right now. I have a few hours." Jeff said checking the time.  
  
"Wanna go to get somethin' to eat then? We'll be back before 6:00." Jeff shrugged.  
  
"Sure."  
  
**********  
  
"Candy! Just two hours! Two hours!" Trish said happily running through Amy and Matt's apartment. Trish finally tripped, and lucily fell on the bed.  
  
"You're gonna bust your head open acting like that." Matt said tickling Trish.  
  
"I don't care! I'm gonna be with Jeff in just TWO WHOLE HOURS!" Trish yelled happily.  
  
"I've never seen her so happy..." Amy said watching her bouce around the room.  
  
"Ah, she's always happy. Remember she's a blond." Crystal said smirking.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Trish yelled bouncing on the bed. "FUN NOT DUMB!"  
  
"No one said you were dumb," Crystal said.  
  
"Nyah!" Trish said still bouncing.  
  
"Did someone call me?" Candy said trotting into the room. She looked at Trish and sighed. " Stop bouncing on the bed Trish." Trish stopped immediately.  
  
"Go mommy Candy!" Amy said smirking.  
  
"It's ok, I have to get ready anyway. I'm gonna go take a shower. Did Shannon take Jeff out to eat already?" Trish asked Crystal.  
  
"It's set. Jeff's out. Me, shane, Candy and Matt have already set up the apartment." Crystal answered.  
  
"I made the last minutie calls. It's a small party, but everyone who needs to be there will be there. You're spending a lot of money on Jeff, Trish." Trish smiled at Amy.  
  
"I love him Amy. I can't help it." ********** I know it's annoying, but it's required: Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE, or any of these people, do you think I'd be writing this fan fiction? I don't own them, I wished I owned them though... But doesn't everybody! And I don't own the poem, if you read who it's by you'll know.  
  
This however is not required, but it' fun (! Oye! What is Trish planning? Hm? You'll find out soon.  
  
And that's the good News!  
  
Bad news is, that will result in a shorter chapter.  
  
It feels good to finally update especially with school in session and since I JUST started highschool in September, it's extra hard to update when you have writer's block. Nyah... Please Read and Review... It means a lot to me when you do! And I'm not just saying that! The more you reviw the better my chances are in my plan to rule the world! BWAHAHA! Oops, darn now I have to think of a new plan!  
  
Thankies to everyone who's read my stories and reviewd them. Flame or not, I appreciate you're opinion and the flames help me improve my writing! THAT DOES NOT MEAN I WANT EVERYONE TO FLAME ME FOR NO REASON WHATSOEVER!  
  
Anyway... Thanks. 


End file.
